One More Night
by Aletheia229
Summary: Regina and Cora have deceived Hook, knocking him out of their plans. Now the pirate wanders alone through the dark alleys of Storybrooke. Taking possession of the Dark One's dagger now seems far away. When revenge was at hand, or better hook. But someone unexpected helps the pirate, delivering an object that could be very useful. And that person is Katherine Pierce.


_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_ _  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin 'the door_ _  
You and I get know damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_ _  
You and I get sick, yah I know that we can not do this no more_

He advanced slowly, with his hand pressed on his left side, with a slight limp and an expression of suffering on his face. As if that damn accident wasn't enough, now he had also to put up with those two damned witches. They were the two most powerful queens from around the fairy tale world: they could not have limited to a simple spell to lock him while they ran away?  
Of course not! They had to do something big!  
Why not hit the damn library and let the books fall over him, half Storybrooke had already physically damaged him.  
What made his blood boil was the fact that in the end the fault was his as well. Blackbeard had taught him better than to trust women.  
_A woman on board brings bad luck_  
Trying to use Belle, he had arrived to Regina, who later sent him to Cora.  
And now he was there, in some dark alley of a goddamn town in Maine, without crew, without allies, without physical force and without the faintest idea of where to start the search for the dagger.  
Within the last few hours Hook had come to a conclusion: women were good only to warm the bed.  
He was not going to be fooled again by one of them. And Regina and Cora had just earned a place immediately after Rumplestiltskin in his list of "people to kill slowly."  
A voice dissuaded him from his thoughts and made him stop in his tracks, a voice that he had never forgotten, although it had been years since he last heard it. _He_r voice.

"Hello Hook"  
It was a fraction of a second: one of those strange things passed next to the alley, illuminating her figure.  
Se was leaning against the wall, with one leg raised and her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a pair of pants made of that strange thing, _jeans, _Swan had called it, a blue shirt and a leather jacket. The wavy hair fell to the middle of her back and on her face stood that damn arrogant smile that he hated so mauch and those eyes that had never lost their amused spark.

"Katerina".

"You look really bad" she said cocking her head to the side.  
Hook was exactly aware of the game that the vampire was playing: she wanted to make him lose his temper, to see him fall, to know that she still had power over him.

"You instead are a bitch, as always".

"I try to do my best".  
Killian walked away, determined to get to the end of the alley and let the vampire behind him.

"I don't think you had a such bad behavior back then. Not even a kiss of welcome?" she said approaching him.

"Let's be clear" he said approaching as well "I am not in the mood for your stupid games. I do not care how you're here or what you have in mind, but stay away from me".

"Or what?".

"You do not want to challenge me"  
The vampire let out an amused laugh "You can't kill me, Hook".

"I just need a damn stake".

"I know. But do you have the strength? Are you really ready to let me go?"  
Killian didn't answer and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. No man had ever rejected her (Damon and Stefan were the "living"proof of that) and the pirate was not different. He was her favorite toy: so easy to maneuver but a challenge at the same time.  
Really exciting.  
She would not mind at all picking up where they left: their naked bodies entwined, he leaving a trail of hot kisses on her neck, while she scratched his back. Feeling him move inside her with strong and decisive thrusts.  
A real delight.  
The taste of his blood was something unique: it reminded her of seawater.  
_A true pirater until the end._  
Unfortunately, time was running out for her. Klaus was hunting her down, followed by Damon, Stefan and the whole group "Elena Gilbert's puppets". She could not stay too long in one place, especially if it was the residence of the fairy tale characters and it was no longer protected by the barriers that separated the inhabitants of Storybrooke from the real world.

"As much as I like to see you in trouble and as much as I am tempted to celebrate this reunion as we should, that's not why I'm here".  
Killian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He did not think he knew the vampire but he knew she would not have bothered to look for him if it was not something important.  
Katherine did not waste time in useless chit-chat, instead she took an object from a pocket of her jacket. It was a compass, _that compass_.

"Where did you get it?" he asked incredulously.  
He held out a hand to take it but Kat took her arm back, bringing the compass out of the pirate's reach.

"Tsk, tsk. Not so fast".

"Do you know what is it?" he asked.

"Of course I do"she said putting a hand on her hip "It leads you to what your heart desires the most. In your case the dagger of the old Rumple. I have my informers, you know?".  
Hook stared at her, ready to any trick from the vampire "What is the price?".

"Something irrilevant".

She lunged forward. She put her hand behind the man's neck, drawing his face to her. She did not waste time on silly frivolities, she did not ask the pirate to allow her to shove her tongue into his mouth.  
Hook offered no resistance, instead he brought an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him and deepening the kiss.  
The Petrova was the first to move away, taking a step back and licking her lips.

"Use it well".

*** My space *** ****

  
Hello everyone!  
Wandering on YouTube I came across a couple of videos of Killian and Katherine and I said to myself: "I must write something about these two".  
And here I am!  
It is a small one-shot.  
I just wanted to write something about the two: I did not bother to create a background or anything else.  
There is always time for that.  
The title of the story Maroon 5's song, whose words are at the beginning of this chapter. It track reminds me of Killian and Katherine, and I believe it can suit for both characters. In addition, all takes place over a single night, another one to add to their shared past. One More Night.  
There are a couple of references to "Peter Pan" by James Mathew Barrie, as the reference to Blackbeard and the issue of his bad behavior (Hook's obsession with good manners), and "Pirates of the Caribbean": the compass, of course, is Captain Sparrow's compass.  
I apologize for any mistake.

I hope you liked it.  
Aletheia


End file.
